


Ashes Fall

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Based on S3 Finale, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their world comes tumbling down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Lines from the s3 finale have been paraphrased/misquoted between stanzas of the poem, which is partly for stylistic reasons and partly because I didn't want to have my heart ripped out again to find out if I was misremembering the dialogue.

~ Ashes Fall ~

Blood rains down  
Screams rise, ashes fall  
The tower resides  
Above it all

 _Save Pyrrha. She's at the top of the tower. She went to fight that woman_.

Hearts entwined  
And torn apart  
The lovers divided  
As the firestorm starts

_Where are you, Jaune?_

_I don't **matter**! SAVE HER_.

The fool should know  
Better than to strike  
Down a willful  
And willing sacrifice

 _I'm sorry you were promised a power that was never rightfully yours_. _You know you can't win, and still you fight?_

_Do you believe in destiny?_

**_Yes._ **

The world inverted  
Lava flows, once molten  
Cool and harden into obsidian  
What will _he_ harden into?

 _Let's go_.

~end~


End file.
